S-Team
by Miiguel
Summary: Imaginem also parecido a Harry potter e X-men... mais ou menos o que estou a criar... As personagens são muito diferentes e esta foi apenas a primeira delas... faltam algumas ainda. Não é a única história que penso em escrever e tenho mais 2 em mente, mas quero que esta seja escrita e publicada e talvez um dia façam o filme dela :)


Capítulo I

03:51 AM - "Algures numa aldeia da Polónia"

Nome da Operação: Charlie Storm

Não deixar sobreviventes.

A população da aldeia de Shillovitch está a dormir faz várias horas, as crianças da aldeia sonham em brincarem com os seus amigos um pouco mais no próximo dia, os idosos dormem debaixo das suas camas, as familias descansam como é habitual, mas há movimento vindo da floresta que cobre Shillovitch.

Alpha 1: Estamos em posição Bravo, escuto

Bravo 1: Entendido Alpha 1, briefing sobre a missão feita, sigam as regras.

Alpha 1: Entendido, cambio.

De repente vários soldados carregando armas e vestidos de negro aparecem vindos da floresta, correndo e quase sem fazer barulho, os animais abandonados de uma das ruas de Shillovitch apercebem-se destes individuos e tentam ladrar, mas muito antes de conseguirem fazer um único som, um dos snipers colocados em um dos montes da floresta consegue neutraliza-los.

Bravo 1: Bom tiro Hawk

Hawk: Tentem não fazer tanto barulho meninas

Alpha 1: Quando voltarmos para a base, vamos ver quem é a menina

Hawk: Quero ver isso cabeça de atum

Charlie 1: Daqui Charlie 1 escuto, peço permissão para abandonar o local, acho que nos enganamos nas coordenadas.

Bravo 1: Charlie 1 estiveste a beber de novo?

Charlie 1: Não Bravo 1 escuto, estas pessoas não podem ser nossas inimigas, são crianças

Charlie 1 foi o primeiro membro da equipa a entrar numa das casas e viu uma mãe solteira abraçando os seus 3 filhos num colchão, sem nada para comerem ou beberem.

Bravo 1: Charlie, as coordenadas são as certas e devemos seguir ordens escuto

Charlie 1: Mas...

Alpha 1: Mas nada, não sabemos que tipo de pessoas elas são, quanto mais podem ser de algum grupo terrorista, Charlie 1 neutraliza-os ou serás considerado inimigo escuto.

Charlie 1 refletia sobre o assunto e estava prestes a dessistir, até que um dos membros da sua equipa disparou sobre a cabeça dos 4 membros que estavam no quarto e depois saltou pela janela, caminhando pela rua abaixo procurando por outra equipa para ajudar.

Delta 2: Daqui Delta 2, alvos do Charlie 1 foram neutralizados, bom trabalho Charlie 1.

Charlie 1: Sim... obrigado.

Tudo estava a correr bem até que um dos idosos tinha acordado para beber um pouco de agua e estranhou um dos cães não ladrar e então foi até à janela verificar o que se passava. Viu todos aqueles soldados na rua e só teve tempo de gritar:

"Ladrões, Socorro, estamos a ser roubandos, acordem!"

Assim que acabou de falar acordem, o mesmo sniper disparou sobre 2 paredes, acertando-lhe na cabeça.

Todas as pessoas da aldeia acordaram, alguns soldados foram surpreendidos pelas pessoas da aldeia que rapidamente acordaram e tentaram defender as crianças, mas todas em vão.

Os soldados não paravam por nada, e numa das casas, um pequeno incendio começou, mas depressa cresceu e foi-se espalhando por toda a area da aldeia.

Alpha 1: Peço autorização para abandonar o local escuto, isto está a ficar perigoso

Bravo 1: NINGUÉM ABANDONA O LOCAL ATÉ QUE A MISSÃO ESTEJA CONCLUIDA.

Charlie 1 entrou numa das casas invadidas por uma das equipas e só conseguia ver cadaveres executados de forma militar, tudo com um único tiro na cabeça, crianças, idosos, adultos, recem-nascidos nos seus berços...

Numa das casas, uma mãe acorda o filho e o coloca num armário, chorando em panico e dizendo-lhe para não sair dali e que o amava, e que o pai e a mãe o protegeriam, o pai tentava aguentar a porta enquanto os soldados tentavam arrombar a mesma, ela fechou o armário e tentou ajudar o marido, mas de nada serviu, os soldados conseguiram arrombar a porta e mutilaram os dois, enquanto a criança assistia.

Charlie 1 estava à porta e conseguiu ver um leve movimento vindo do armário mas não falou nada a ninguém, mas atrás dele estava um colega que lhe perguntou o que se passava e ele continou a caminhar para ajudar os colegas.

A criança não sabia que não era seguro sair e então saiu quando não viu mais ninguém, mas antes de passar pela porta um dos soldados não tinha abandonado a casa e com uma faca, fez-lhe um corte grave no pescoço, ele caiu no chão inanimado apenas derramando sangue.

Charlie 1 virou-se para trás e viu a criança cair no chão e correu para trás e encostou o outro membro na parede lhe perguntando porque fez aquilo e ele mesmo repondeu.

: Não deixar sobreviventes, lembras-te?

Ele empurrou Charlie 1 e continuou a correr para apanhar os outros colegas e Charlie 1 ficou a olhar para a criança enquanto o incendio se aproximava, apenas teve tempo de por algumas ligaduras à volta do pescoço da criança e usar um telemovel via satelite para ligar ao numero de emergencia da Polonia e falou Polaco com o atendedor e este mesmo em panico mandou todas as equipas para aldeia juntamente com os bombeiros, Charlie 1 colocou a criança inanimada dentro do armario coberto de almofadas para que não fosse esmagado case o teto caisse.

: Boa sorte

Charlie 1 saiu da casa e correu para ir ter com os colegas e vários helicopteros vindos de vários pontos pararam fora dos limites de Shillovitch e todos os soldados foram para dentros dos mesmos que depois pousaram no chão.

Charlie 1 só conseguia olhar para trás e ver o horror que as equipas deixaram

Bravo 1: Charlie 1, o que pensas que estás a fazer?

Charlie 1: A verificar se não deixamos nenhum sobrevivente

Bravo 1: Para isso temos o Hawk, não é Hawk?

Deitado num dos bandos, o sniper apenas levanta o braço, mostrando o dedo do meio para Bravo 1.

Passado 2 horas, as ambulancias, equipas de rescate e bombeiros chegaram ao local e começaram a procurar por sobreviventes, até que um dos caes conseguiu farejar a criança, e depois de escavarem, conseguiram achar a criança e gritaram pela maca e o levaram para o hospital, a criança depois abriu os olhos e viu que estava dentro da ambulância e viu o mesmo ar de pânico que da mãe e adormeceu novamente entrando quase em coma.


End file.
